Night Songs
by AngelontheGround
Summary: Blake has a nightmare, and notices a shocking contrast within her partner.


**A/N: I wrote this at about 1:00-4:00 in the morning, so it may be a little out there... But anyway, here's a rather short BumbleBy one-shot, enjoy. Oh and please review and tell me if I screwed anything up too horribly.**

Blake sat up in bed with a start. Glancing hurriedly around the room, and noticing nothing out of the ordinary, she relaxed slightly. _"Get a grip on yourself, Blake. It was only a dream." _Even so, she couldn't resist quickly standing and peeking over the top edge of the bunk bed she shared with her partner of the past 2 years, Yang. Sighing with relief as she spotted the familiar mane of long blonde hair and heard the soothing rhythm of Yang's gentle snoring, she settled back down on her bed. Swaying and creaking as it always did whenever someone sat on it, even that familiar noise and movement were reassuring to Blake. Not wanting to leave the sanctuary of her surroundings, but at the same time acknowledging she needed sleep, Blake closed her eyes again.

"No. No... No, Yang wouldn't do that. No, it's not possible. Yang can't be-"

Yang blinked open her eyes. She knew that only one thing could wake her up as quickly as this disturbance had; Blake was in trouble. Immediately, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, dropping to the floor. Turning, she let out a sigh of relief that her partner was still in her bed, but that was quickly cut off as she made out the source of her awakening. Blake twisted and writhed in her sleep, letting out semi-coherent moans of pain and suffering. Yang dropped to her knees beside the bed, grasping her partner's shoulder and shaking her gently at first, then more roughly as Blake failed to respond.

"Hey- Blake. Blake, wake up. Blake! Bla-"

Blake felt a strong hand grasping her shoulder, tearing her away from the nightmare. She welcomed it, as it felt... Trustworthy to her. She blinked open her brilliant amber eyes, meeting the concerned lilac gaze of her teammate.

"Hey, Yang... I didn't wake you up, did I?"

The blonde fighter only shook her head in relief. "Yeah, you did, just a little. But I woke up to save my Blakey from her nightmare, so it's all good."

Blake blushed profusely at that, turning her head away from her partner to hide the cherry-red heat surging across her face, mentally preparing herself for further teasing. But Yang's tone wasn't sarcastic or jocular; instead it was uncharacteristically gentle from the muscular fighter. "Hey, Blake... Do you want to talk about it? I'm your partner, you know. If there's anything on your mind, you can talk to me."

Blake blinked in surprise at that, taken aback by the contrast between this and Yang's usual demeanor. "I-it's nothing in particular, it's just sometimes I get scared when you guys are all fighting... it just becomes clear to me that we are all putting our lives on the line, every day, and one day we might not be so lucky."

Yang had no words to respond to this; taken aback by the concern filling Blake's voice. She could tell, however, that Blake really didn't want words. So the blonde sat down beside her on the bed and hugged her tightly. "Listen, Blakey. Me, or Weiss, or Rubes, we're not going anywhere. We'll always be here, fighting just beside you. And when you need more than just fighters, we'll be there for that too." She gave Blake's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Blake nodded, feeling her partner's surprising body heat through the thin nightclothes they had on. She put both of her arms around Yang's waist, as if begging her silently not to go. Yang, for her part, understood the message perfectly. She lay down beside her teammate and, arms wrapped around her, fell asleep. Blake was a little longer in sleeping, but she was content to lie there and listen to her partner's noises. Blake was intimately familiar with Yang, all her quirks, oddities, and even mannerisms. But for one, she never grew tired of listening to her sleep. It was just so peaceful, listening to the rhythmic in-and-out of her breathing, the small noises she made as she dreamt. But now, Blake was closer than she'd been before. She could feel her partner as well as hear her, now. Feel the steady rise and fall of her chest, feel the vibrations within her body as she snored. But most of all, she could feel the steady bass thump of her heart. And all of these noises, these feelings, they all came together to form a song. Everything forms a song. The rustle of rose petals and the high, bubbly laughter was Ruby's song. The twinkling of glyphs and the swish of the rapier was Weiss's song. The crinkle of pages turning and the cautious twitch of cat ears was her own song. But now it seemed to Blake that everyone had two songs. A day song, and a night song. Yang's day song was full of exuberance and the bang of her gauntlets, but her night song was very different. Full of peace, and quiet tranquility. And so Blake fell asleep, her nightmare long forgotten, listening to the night song.

_fin_

**A/N: I dunno, I really like that 'fin' at the end, lemme know what you think... Again, please review and help me give you more things to read! **

**- Ai**


End file.
